This invention relates to the oxidation of hydrocarbons. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the oxidation of alkyl-substituted hydrocarbons. In still another of its aspects this invention relates to liquid phase processes for the oxidative conversion of alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds to oxygen-containing products. In yet another aspect it relates to the production of oxidation products such as aromatic alcohols, aldehydes, and esters.
It has heretofore been known that relatively plentiful hydrocarbons can be converted to other less plentiful and therefore more valuable organic compounds by processes such as oxidation. For example, alkyl-substituted hydrocarbons such as toluene have been converted to oxygenated products such as benzaldehyde in vapor phase oxidation processes using various catalyst system.
The present invention provides a liquid phase process for the oxidative conversion of alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds to oxygen-containing products which can be used as an alternative process to those already known. The process is particularly applicable for producing products in an intermediate stage of oxidation such as aromatic alcohols, aldehydes, and esters. The process employs the presence of a monocarboxylic acid, hence the alcohol products are obtained principally in the form of esters of the carboxylic acid. If desired, the esters can be readily hydrolyzed to liberate the alcohols, and the monocarboxylic acid can be recycled.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for producing oxidation products from the conversion of alkyl-substituted aromatics.
Other objects, aspects and the advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.